kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dabomb217
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Rebekah Mikaelson 228 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ike Dreyar (talk) 16:10, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Advice Welcoming users is automaticly done with an admin function at the user first edit. That means that you don't have to welcome other users in their talk pages, never. All right? Let the wiki do its job ;) joel i know i love you :) i love you n i miss you babe ok im doing what u said im slowing down see ya on chat babe banned for no reason :( aye i dont know why ur so mad at me atm i havent hurt you so yea when u wanna talk we can talk but i swear im going to be my sweet self n if u dump me i wont be happy Hey I think u should be admin Sorry Bro Yeah I'm B-crat ,But this wiki had enough Admins/Chat Mods. Once an admin is demoted or resigned you may become admin. But we have enough. Fuck my English is TERRIBLE lol. Cya dawg Maybe when an admin place is needed you can become one. heres my chat room link http://mythicalbeastsrp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Reply to your message Hey Joel, I will be back on, on saturday its my bday, i have been ordered to come on by my KH dad (Maxi). Im sorry about me leaving but its for the best. Ill miss you heaps! *Huggles* Jess and Rubi Joel, You legit made me cry hahah >.< Ill be on the brony fandom wiki and any others your on, I know we can still be friends, there is not point beating up someone if i have taken action. *Huggles* Jessie Hey Nick! Dalek here. My character in the ARG is named Jackson, not Jason. Sorry about the goof. I hope MAM goes well. Lord Dalek (talk) 16:39, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello my old friend-Vassal (Comment made by TheHeathen) Thanks guys.. Its great to hear from both of you and means a lot. And jared, we need to find a time to talk about that. I've had a change of plans. Dabomb217 (talk) 01:58, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat Ban Appeal Joel, I am very disappointed to the fact that you participated in the argument. The Chat Rules stated that whoever participates in such acts, they shall be punished. That means you, Sarah, and Madd are receiving the punishment for violating the laws. As to your candidacy for office, the Administration has decided to close the election, effectively making you lose the opportunity to have the desired position. Until then, you three shall be serving your sentence imposed by the Courts. CouncilOrg (talk) 22:55, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Important Notice Joel, I have come here to notify you that the Administration had come together on chat to discuss the recent events involving you. We discuss about your socking, future employment on this wiki, and the harassment allegations. We took a vote on two motions and I would like to announce them to you. The first motion was to decide whether or not we barred you from future employment on this wiki as a member of the Administration, and we voted 5-0 that you cannot become one of us. The second motion is extending your ban for socking and we voted 4-1 to extend it. Jj has instructed me to increase the ban to a month on the socking charge. As for the harassment allegations, we will be investigating it and deciding whether or not we take further action. That is all I have to say. Participating members in the votes: Jj, Midori, RC, Org, and Alouis First motion: 5-0 (Jj, Midori, RC, Org, and Alouis) Second Motion: 4-1 (Jj, Midori, Org, and Alouis constituting the majority; RC dissenting) CouncilOrg (talk) 22:14, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Meeting Request Well Joel, the Administration decided to conduct a trial on your case in order to resolve everything once and for all. It would render the meeting redundant anyway since you're going to get a hearing. Now, do you consent to going to Wiki Court? If so, then we will inform you of the date and location of the trial. This will be where final judgment is rendered down and that means you are taking the risk to present your case to the Judges (CouncilOrg, Jj Blue Dreamer, and Dimensional Witch) CouncilOrg (talk) 14:35, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Trial Joel, the Administration of KH would like to inform you that a trial date has been set. It will be held next weekend (November 1-3) on a very private wiki where none could disturb the proceedings. We are giving you this week and next week to sort out the issues you are going through. As the trial rolls in, we expect you to show up. This is'' MANDATORY'' that you attend as we are going to resolve this once and for all. Also, be warned that you are agreeing to the risks that you may not get the relief you seek as a ruling on the case is FINAL. We will tell you exactly what time you have to show up and where you have to go, but that will be towards the end of next week. That is all I have to say. I will see you at Wiki Court. CouncilOrg (talk) 00:35, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Meeting You will get all the details when you show up for your hearing, that is, if Jj is able to get on. We can probably talk right now if you so wish but you will be at Hurricane's Wiki for the brief discussion. CouncilOrg (talk) 14:35, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: WOAH Joel, you can tell us everything when you show up at your trial. I will send you a link to the place where you shall present your case to the Judges. The timing is up to you. I prefer to get it done as soon as possible, but considering you have some things to do, you will have to tell us within the timeframe when you can make it. That is all I have to say. CouncilOrg (talk) 14:35, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hold Up Joel, it is you wait for your trial or you don't wait for it at all. Your trial starts this weekend and we are waiting when you want to show up because we really want to get your case resolved as quickly as we can. Also, I did not have to tell you anything up until your hearing, and you are very fortunate you are getting a fair hearing because the Government of KH has every right to deny you one if we deem it so. You are certainly welcome to talk to me in Community Central but don't expect me to give too much of a explanation of your ban extension. CouncilOrg (talk) 18:34, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ready Alright then. Let us get this trial started and over with. Please come here: http://tales-of-fairy-tail.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat I will see you there CouncilOrg (talk) 23:16, November 2, 2013 (UTC) So, hey. Its me. Let me just cut to the point. I'm sorry. For everything. Sorry for garassing you, sorry for being an asshole, sorry for convinceing arty you were a dick. All of it. I'm not expecting you to be ok cause of this, nor am I expecting you to forgive me. I just had to get that off my chest. Sincerilly Your mortal enemy, Cr0we (Sorry, had to put that last part. I cant say anything to anyone without some kind of joke. Yer not my enemy anymore~) REPLY Not going to be around here Due to the situation yesterday and some other complications, I have been demoted. You won't be seeing me around here for a good amount of time. Take care. Fobarimperius (talk) 08:12, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Your Pally ;3 Hey Joel, I apologize I couldn't stay longer yesterday, I had to go (parents). I will be on from now till the library closes. I will see ya soon. :) >3< Kinda Need You Hi! Um sorry to bother you... but next time you're on, do you mind If I "vent" to you... you're kinda my only friend right now. You did say if I needed anything to come to you. So I'm here. Waiting ^3^. Well, Cya soon ♥Smilingkitty (talk) 08:22, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Guys are way to weird. I'm going to bed, Nighty night. Leave me a message with what times you'll be on. ~softly hugs you~ {Im so bad at hugs sorry} ♥ Smilingkitty (talk) 09:46, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey... Um I guess I won't bother you anymore... I don't know where you are but.. sorry for everything. ^3^ SmilingKitty ♥ 08:30, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Joel, you aren't alone. Joel, before you do anything stupid, please get on chat. I can help you out man, you may have lost the love of your life. Words may not express the way you feel but listen, I lost the love of my life too. She chose suicide over me. Someone a few days ago, gave me hope. That we cannot have our selfish ways to keep someone with us forever. Letting them fly is what will make them happy. Let them accomplish that objective. Please get on chat so we can talk. I am willing to help you. JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 20:08, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :] You got banned for two hours!! :L I really wanted to keep talking...^3^ SmilingKitty ♥ 02:37, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Is there anything we can talk on? I really badly wanna talk to you :3 I already miss you.. ^3^ SmilingKitty ♥ 03:01, June 13, 2014 (UTC) My internet poofed, Come back ♥ Hey are you there? Note about this user's ban Dabomb217 has asked us to confirm that he was affected by a bug that caused him to briefly appear as another user (Nicko756). I can confirm this is very likely, and thus his ban for sockpuppetry does not appear justified. It occurred through no fault of his own. Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 13:47, June 18, 2014 (UTC)